


Reclusive

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: The current Avatar isn't neurotypical.





	

Mary closed her hand then opened it again. Five tiny flames appeared, one for each finger. She made them spin around in a circle before merging them. The motions were soothing to her depressed heart.

She then decided to bend the rest of the elements because why not? She was the Avatar, she was alone in her home and Luna, her beloved pet cat, was in the other room. Winter wasn't usually very kind to Mary. The lack of sunlight, the chill in even still air, and the inability to enjoy the water...she hated it.

She enjoyed all the seasons as a child, though. The problem was she didn't have any outdoor winter activities. Due to her fascination with surfing (and wanting to move to California) Mary was pondering learning to snowboard as well. If she learned one, the other would be easier to learn too right? The Internet seemed to agree that surfing should be learned before snowboarding though.

Mary used airbending to pick up some crumpled up receipts scattered on her bedroom floor before putting them into the garbage. As an ambulance drove by outside with its sirens lighting up her bedroom, Mary considered waterbending. Her emotional energy was already depleting. Shrugging, she froze the water in her water bottle on her night stand then liquified it again.

There wasn't any earth around for earthbending, but she kind of didn't want to bend anymore. She had no energy to even stim. She was...she was tired.

Her bed was calling her for the second time that day.


End file.
